


237 nights from Fiji to San Francisco, or the metaphysical journey from 3 am to 6 am

by fannishliss



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss





	237 nights from Fiji to San Francisco, or the metaphysical journey from 3 am to 6 am

**237 nights from Fiji to San Francisco,** __ **or**  
the metaphysical journey from 3 am to 6 am:

Traversing the glaze from dark purple to hot pink,  
the meandering path between midnight and morning --

the luminous black that glitters with the glitter  
of platinum, chrome, and every starry silver --

night's fullness bursts in pink frost, pale lavender,  
ripening to the fuchsia bling bling of flame opal --

again, the gentle glitter of glitz pink, petite pink,  
and the lavender green of the awakening soul mate

and the morning is wrapped in last night's sheet

chocolate  
hot

and ready for the day to come --

 

 

[a poem, from [](http://rivers-bend.livejournal.com/profile)[**rivers_bend**](http://rivers-bend.livejournal.com/) 's nail polish box!]


End file.
